Prussians love Hockey?
by AppleBagel
Summary: Matt thought it was just another hockey game. Akbar made it something a little bit more. . . (2p!PruCan, yaoi, written by Apple. Cover by OtherworldlyArtist.)


Akbar was bouncing around some of the dark blue yarn from Matt's knitting, strangely fascinated by it. Juggling the yarn ball between his two hands, he didn't even notice Matt walking by with an equipment bag. Matt dropped the bag on the table, checking to make sure all the gear was in it.

"Hey, Akbar, I've got a hockey game against Sergei today, wanna come?" He asked casually, not even looking up.

Akbar's head shot straight up. He slowly turned to face Matt, his eyes unusually wide and alert looking.

"You're going up against Sergei?" Akbar asked, a strong tone of seriousness in his voice.

Matt cocked an eyebrow at him, slightly confused at the Prussian. "Um, yeah. That's what I just said."

Akbar looked down, his eyes still widened. "Sergei must be destroyed," he whispered under his breath. "I'll come," He decided, more loudly.

Matt gave him a strange look. "Alright, that's all you had to say. . ."

**oOo Time Skip oOo **

Matt didn't think he'd ever seen Akbar so animated and loud. He was cheering so rowdily, chucking food at the Russian team, flailing his arms wildly. He'd even tied his hair back into a low ponytail so it couldn't get in his way.

Matt couldn't help but feel a little empowered at his Prussian screaming encouragement from the stands. It was enjoyable to find Sergei with no one specific cheering for him. So enjoyable, it brought a confident smirk to Matt's face as he slid out on the ice.

"GIVE THEM HELL, BABY! MURDER 'IM!" was screeched out by the Silverette, a huge grin on his face, rare for the usually monotone man. Akbar wasn't even sitting in his seat, he was standing at his full height, up against the barricade.

A few minutes into the game already, Akbar was completely wild, close to climbing out of the seats and onto the rink. Screw the rules, he wanted Sergei suffering! Matt, at that exact moment slid by him, shooting a glare.

"Akbar, you don't even know how to skate, sit your ass down!" He commanded.

"I don't care! I'll back you up!" Akbar replied, his head jerking forward, making his bangs fall in front of his face.

"Sit down or I'll take away your ice cream!" Matt yelled, skating away.

Akbar stared after him, shocked, before quickly sitting down like a good boy. It didn't take long for him to be standing up and cheering crazily again, though. Just . . . . Not as close to the barrier. He continued his shouts, mostly encouraging Matt to tear Sergei apart with the occasional whistling.

The game had several punches thrown, many fights broke out. Akbar was overjoyed when Matt hit Sergei directly in the face. Matt's chest was puffed out with pride when Akbar screamed, "HELL YES! THAT'S MY AWESOME BOYFRIEND!" in response to that. Matt made a point of personally taking on Sergei after that.

**oOo Time Skip oOo**

After a rather brutal and violent game, Matt was pretty bruised up. The Canadians had won though, happily putting Sergei to shame. Matt was back in his normal clothing, walking out into the crowded center to look for Akbar.

He barely even looked around before being tackled by a certain silverette. Matt managed to keep upright, but he was thrown off a bit. Akbar wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, and locked his legs around the other's waist, slamming their mouths together. Matt was surprised, since Akbar was usually not so forceful, but happily returned the kiss.

Ignoring the wolf whistles at their sloppy, tongue-filled kiss, Matt coiled his arms around Akbar, keeping them there even after they broke apart.

"So is this my reward for destroying Sergei?" Matt joked, smirking at the silverette.

Akbar propped his elbows up on Matt's shoulders, toying with the hair on Matt's head. "Nein. The actual reward is much better," Akbar responded, lightly pecking Matt's lips again.

Matt raised his eyebrows. _I'm getting lucky tonight!? Sweet! _He thought, making his hold around Akbar a little tighter. "Oh. Well if that's the reward I may just have to beat Sergei in a hockey game every day."

Of course, with Matt's luck, Alfie passed by right at that moment, laughing obnoxiously. "Is your love life that bad, bro!?" Alfie chided.

"How are you always around at the worst possible moment!? Get lost!" Matt yelled, throwing a hand out to get Alfie away. Turning back to Akbar after Alfie danced away snickering, he sighed.

"So, shall we make our way home so I can claim that reward?"

**oOo Time Skip oOo **

Matt woke up to a Prussian lying on top of him, head positioned over Matt's heart like always. Akbar said the sound of its beating was soothing. He smiled softly at the silverette who still had his arms coiled around Matt's neck, their legs still tangled together.

Truly, last night had been the best reward for winning a hockey game Matt had ever gotten.

Matt began running his fingers through Akbar's hair, enjoying the feel of the cold, silky tresses. It made Akbar wake up though, his blue eyes slowly fluttering open. The orbs were back to their distant look, all of the rowdiness gone. Whatever. Matt was used to them like that, and it was nice to see the Prussian back to normal. As fun as the wild Akbar had been, the blank, monotone Akbar was the one he'd fallen in love with.

Not that he'd ever say that. Ever. _At all. _Akbar knew Matt loved him, he didn't need to say it!

Matt was startled out of his thoughts by the silverette on his chest moving to kiss him lightly. Now that the silver locks were loose from the hair band, they fell around them in a curtain, blocking off the light filtering in from the windows.

"Thank you for winning that hockey game," Akbar whispered against his lips. "It made me happy to see Sergei get destroyed."

Matt snorted, pulling Akbar down into another lip-lock. "Any time," He responded. "The thank you was much appreciated."

"I'd think several rounds of sex and a blow job would be a good thank you."

Matt choked on air, letting out a small yelp. "Don't ever say that in public!" He commanded.

"Alright," Akbar shrugged, falling back to rest his head on Matt's shoulder. Matt sighed and went back to running his fingers through Akbar's hair. Having it all brushed to the side revealed the numerous love bites left up and down his neck and chest. Matt surveyed them proudly, each one a piece of his claim on the Prussian. Matt was startled out of his observations when Akbar glanced up at him and snuggled a little closer.

"You know, you'll get a thank you like that every time you beat Sergei."

Matt's eyes widened a bit, thinking of everything that went on the former night. "I need to start playing a lot more hockey games. . ."

**oOo Time skip oOo **

Matt dialed the number, grinning like a devil. Waiting for the ringing to stop, he was greeted by an annoyed, "Da?" from the other end of the line.

"Hey, Sergei, want a rematch?"

**A/N: Well. This is. . .A thing. It's a thing. I. . .I wanted to write this. I don't write nsfw stuff so this is the closest I can really get. I hope it's good? I don't know if it is? I'm so confused and amazed I actually wrote it? I. . . I need to go sit in a corner for a bit. I hope you enjoyed this anyway. Sergei is 2p!Russia, by the way. Also, Akbar is kinda of channeling his personality from the 18****th**** century, where he was very obnoxious and rowdy. He was like Gilbert, but worse in certain ways . I won't bore you with the big long story, but basically it's how he acted when he was still hanging with 2p!Spain (Andres) and 2p!France (Frankie). **


End file.
